


A very ordinary Christmas.

by Web0741



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Web0741/pseuds/Web0741
Summary: Cait gets Stressed, Hawke gets Angry, Michael gets lonely, Dom tries to keep something secret and Marella reveals something Personal.The Caitlin/Stringfellow pairing is not my first choice. The  prompt arose from a discussion on the Airwolf Facebook group. Christmas at the Cabin with broccoli.Usual Disclaimer: Not my characters, no one else is using them. I’m playing.
Relationships: Stringfellow Hawke/Caitlin O'Shannessy
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**December 12th**

"Great! So we'll see you at 11?" Caitlin ticked her list, "And you're bringing?" she twirled the pencil in her fingers while she listened. "Yum, sounds delicious! Can't wait. Bye now!"

She put the phone handset down, clapped her hands together and squealed.

Dominic, clutching a wrench, glared out from behind the Ranger's tail rotor. "I don't know what String will think of all these plans you're makin'." He scowled fat her. "Last year I didn't see him from Christmas Eve to January 3rd. Nobody did." He tightened the bolt and scowled at Cait again, his brow furrowed. "He just ain't a people person." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's all."

Cait poured a coffee and took it over to Dom standing on the stepladder. "Dom we've had more for dinner before."

Dom descended the ladder and took the coffee from Cait. "But we ain't had so many stayin' overnight before.." he took a sip of his coffee, "...and invitin' Michael? Really, Mr Action man in a Motown suit? An' you expect me and Elaine to stay overnight with him in the same…" he shook his head. "Mamma Mia, you'll be expecting us to be friends next…"

"Dom," she sneaked a look at him, his face set firm, bordering on angry. She needed to tread lightly, or he'd ruin her plans. "Dom, it's different this year, String and I have talked all this through." She sighed. "It's Le's first Christmas with us and he deserves it to be special." She poured herself a coffee from the percolator and glanced at Dom. His face softened.

R"Yeah kid, I know. It's the first Christmas for you and String as a couple." His shoulders sagged as he realised this was an argument he wasn't likely to win.

"It's Ali's first Christmas in the US too." She continued, looking Dom directly in the eyes. "Regardless of what you think, Michael has done more for all of us this year than he had to, and that makes him a friend whether or not you like it." She put down her coffee and sidled up next to the big bear of a man that was Dominic Santini, giving him her best puppy dog expression. "Besides, it's Christmas and it wouldn't be fair to leave a friend on his own now would it?"

Dominic frowned and sighed. "I guess not." He answered gruffly.

"Well, I'm glad that's decided!" She gave him a quick and unexpected hug. "I knew you'd understand! See you later, I'll pick up those parts on the way back." She turned on her heels and headed for the hangar doors.

Dominic's eyes widened as a thought struck him and he called after her. "Cait?" She turned toward him, still grinning.

"Yeah Dom?"

"Why can't Mr Clean spend Christmas with Marella? I mean she's more his type ain't she?"

Cait giggled. "Marella won't be at home for Christmas. We've invited her to the cabin, and she's accepted." With that, she climbed into the jeep.

Dom's brow furrowed, then his eyes widened as the reality of her words sank in. He opened his mouth to speak, but she was already driving off. He grinned. She'd got him and got him good.

*******AW*******

**December 25th 12:05am**

Le and Hawke were both asleep. Hawke stretched out on the couch and Le curled up in front of the fireplace, his head resting on Tets flank. The fire in the fireplace had died down to a few embers. Her boys would be getting chilled soon.

She picked up the throws on the back of the couch, wrapping one around Le and laying the other over Hawke, trying not to disturb him.

Hawke opened his eyes. Only half focussed, he saw her and smiled. "Come here." He whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.

"Hawke, I still have things to do." She muttered, afraid to wake Le.

"One kiss," he reached up and pulled her to him.

"Alright," she smirked. "Just one." Her lips brushed lightly across his. "There, now I need to finish the…"

"That's no kiss, Caitlin." His lips found hers, fingers combing her hair, pulling her to him, his tongue parting her lips and tangling with hers until they both pulled back, gasping for air. "That's a kiss." He swung his feet onto the floor.

Standing up, he glanced down at her and grinned lecherously. "I'll get Half-Pint to bed. Don't be long, I want to give you your Christmas present." He bent to touch her lips, winked and whispered, "right now."

String roused Le from his sleep and guided him up the stairs to the loft. At the top of the stairs he turned and looked at the cabin. He had never known it look like this.

Cait had transformed it into a warm and inviting festive space. The tree stood over 8 feet tall, fireplace festooned in holly wreaths, and lights twinkled in the windows.

How she had got two pull-outs in was a mystery.

His curiosity piqued, he needed to know. "Cait!" He called.

She was in the kitchen cleaning the sink. She looked up "Yeah?"

"How did you get the pull-outs up here?"

She grinned. "If you take the rear seats out of a Long Ranger you can fit two in." She didn't mention that she'd fallen in the lake trying to unload them on the dock. Or that Marella laughed until her sides hurt before pulling her out.

"Cait?" He called.

"Uh, huh?" She grunted while stacking glasses on the counter.

"How the hell did you get a tree that size up here?"

"I didn't. It was a gift from Michael. I came up last week, and it was here."

His eyebrows raised. He hadn't expected that.

The tenuous links that bound the agent and Hawkes strained friendship together would remain unvoiced unless something, or someone, forced their hand.

Michael hated Christmas as much as he. Hawke knew the reasons, but couldn't understand why this year would be different. The possibility that Cait was implicated in Michael's about face where the festive season was concerned hadn't entered his head until now.

He glanced down at her, her back to him with the light bouncing off her red hair. She had chosen him, but something had happened between her and Michael. Something Cait wouldn't share. He saw it in the way Michael looked at her, and he didn't like it. It wasn't the right time to open this Pandora's box, not now. Not tonight. He closed the metaphorical lid with two words.

"Nice tree."

It wasn't the words, but the way he'd said them. Stringfellow Hawke, the master of understatement, had infused those two words with such anger. She turned to see him heading back up to the loft.. What had she said or done? She looked up toward the loft area and saw it. The tree. She sucked on her lower lip and sighed. Why did she tell him it was from Michael? Shaking her head, she finished the dishes, hoping Hawkes mood wouldn't cast a shadow over the day to come. Once finished she turned out the lights and slipped softly up the stairs.

Sliding into bed beside Hawke, his back was toward her. She spooned herself around him, slipping her left arm over his waist. He wasn't asleep, but nevertheless didn't move. "I love you, you damn fool." She muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 25th 8:00am**

Le had already opened the gifts that Cait and String had bought. He had been ecstatic to find the games console he had asked for, and now Stringfellow and Le were both playing Donkey Kong 3 in the alcove next to the bar.

Le screamed loudly, "YES!" Jumping up from the floor and beating the air with his fist. "I beat you again, Uncle String!"

String got up and stretched his legs and hands. "Yeah Half-Pint, you beat me every time. And my hands ache. I'm gonna' get a coffee, OK?"

Le settled himself back on the floor and started a new level.

Hawke ambled across to where Cait sat on a stool at the kitchen counter. Stopping behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and bent to kiss her head.

She clasped his right hand with her left and bent her chin to his hand.

She turned enough to see his eyes. "Don't put imaginary obstacles in the way. It's you I love, always has been…" She climbed down off the stool and turned to face him, still holding his hand. "... since Pope County." A hint of a smile on her lips as he pulled her close, wrapping arms around each other.

He kissed her gently. "I never promised it would be easy, Cait." She rested her head on his chest. " _And you've never said you love me. Not once_." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

*******AW*******

**December 25th 9:30am**

Dominic Santini pulled the large green hold-all from the baggage compartment for the sixth time. "Ali, it just.. won't… FIT!" Red of face, his temper rising. This was not how he had envisaged the start of Christmas Day.

Alice glared at him. "It bloody well will. YOU'RE doing it wrong."

Dominic rounded on her, his clenched fists on his hips. "Oh really Miss Cooper, well if you're so clever you do it!" with a final 'humph', he turned his back on her.

Al pulled a face, thumbing her nose at him, and started stowing the luggage in the baggage compartment. Elaine's large green bag at the back, Michaels smaller black case down the side, Marella's tan holdall next, slid neatly on top of the other two, finally Dom's sports bag. She grinned, not sure quite what sport Dom played. Did Poker count? There was even room for the box with presents, mince pies and the baked ham.

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she dusted her hands on the back of her jeans, glad she'd dropped her overnight bag at the cabin yesterday. "Done!" She chuckled.

He swung round, opened mouthed. His eyes widened. "How? I mean.. I tried… "

She patted his shoulder as she strolled past, "Two years spent packing car parts into crates for delivery to workshops." She shrugged her shoulders. "Boring job, but paid for glider lessons."

Dom raised his eyebrows "I'm…"

"Flabbergasted?" She interrupted.

He chuckled "That too, but I meant sorry."

"I know. Can we get the live cargo loaded now?"

Dominic snorted. "I ain't heard Mr Clean described as cargo before, but those damn cats, why did he bring them?"

"Oh come on Dom, Michael can't leave them on their own for two days, and Tet likes them." She started the pre-flight checks.

Dom glared at the cat basket. "I'd be a whole lot happier if Tet liked 'em boiled in gravy and served with biscuits."

*******AW*******

She looked across to the hangar doors where the others stood. Michael Coldsmith Briggs III, codename Archangel. For once in his life wearing blue denim jeans and a beige jumper rather than his trademark white. Always charismatic and confident, bordering on arrogant, the single darkened lens of his eyeglasses, and the silver topped cane adding an air of sophisticated intrigue regardless of the clothes he wore.

Elaine Portas. Dominic's girlfriend of the last three months. A petite, blond woman, close to Dom's age, she was a sociable and gregarious personality, although at this moment Elaine looked terrified, sandwiched between the tall and imposing figures of Michael and Marella. She was wearing a rainbow hued tunic top covered in sequins, white jeans, and red cowboy boots.

Marella Bouvier, Archangel's senior aide and field agent. Tall, dark, intelligent and stylish. Marella too was not wearing the usual white that was the uniform of all those who worked for Michael. Today she was wearing a green silk blouse, Navy pants and matching pumps. Marella intimidated both Alice and Dominic.

*******AW*******

The flight was uneventful. Elaine had brightened up once Michael had introduced her to the kittens, explaining how he had found them in a dumpster in an alley. She laughed when he told her the black kitten's name was Snowball. By the time they landed on the dock, anyone would have thought the two had known each other for years, much to Dom's obvious disgust.

He grumbled his way into the kitchen, picking through plates of Christmas cookies and mince pies. Cait slapped the back of his hand. "Now, Dominic Santini! Put those down this instant! You've had two already." She moved the plates out of his reach.

Dominic scowled. "HE'S stolen my girl. Nuttin' to do but eat." Dom moved to the other side of the counter snatching a cookie, and cramming it in his mouth before Cait could stop him.

"HE has a name!" She retorted, "if you're that bothered, steal her back!" She shooed him away with an angry flap of her hands.

Cait surveyed the room. Hawke stood behind the bar chatting to Marella perched on a barstool. Le still playing Donkey Kong, with Snowball and Tet at his feet. Dominic now with one arm round Elaine's waist, trying to tear her away from Ptery, the tabby kitten currently curled up in Michaels arms. Alice, Hawkes very British half sister now weaving her way across to the kitchen.

"Christ Cait, you look as miserable as sin from where I'm standing. Everything OK?" Alice peered at her.

The corners of Cait's mouth lifted in an attempt at a smile. "It's fine, I'm fine. Just wondering why I thought this was a good idea. Dom's ready to kill Michael already. Hawke is well…." She glared venomously across at where String was sat, chatting and laughing with Marella.

Al put her hand on Cait's arm. "You're not alright, are you?"

Caitlin's eyes filled with tears. She shook her head.

Al thought for a moment, then looked across at Michael, catching his eye with a raised eyebrow and slight nod of her head. Michael made his excuses, handing Ptery to Elaine. Elaine fussed and cooed over the kitten, Dominic glaring at Michaels back.

"You require my attention ladies?" Grinned Michael, then saw Caits face. Gently guiding her with one hand on her back, Michael and Cait slipped out the back door, leaving Alice in charge of dinner.

*******AW*******

Cait scurried away from the cabin. Once hidden from sight amongst the trees she stopped in a small clearing with a fallen tree blocking the trail further on. Her breath coming in deep ragged gasps, on the verge of tears.

Michael was a few steps behind. Catching up he put his arm around her shoulders. "OK Caitlin, talk to me." His words demanded an answer, but the delivery was gentle.

She gulped. "Michael, I…" She exhaled deeply. "I wanted so much from today but..." she studied his face, the concern in his eyes. "It's not turning out the way I imagined." She turned her face away from his, afraid of what he might read in her eyes.

Michael pursed his lips thoughtfully for a second. "Cait, look at me. She turned back toward him, scowling. "Given that Dominic and I have been here less than half an hour…"

"Yeah, and you're already at each other's damn throats!" She spat the words out, volume rising with her temper.

Michael visibly recoiled. "Just the normal level of friendly animosity, Cait. Nothing unusual." He studied her face carefully. "That's not what's eating you, though. This is about Hawke, isn't it?" He pursed his lips and exhaled. "What's he done?"

Cait sniffed. "It's not so much what he's done more…" she sucked her bottom lip, "What he hasn't done." She sighed, and smiled wanly, "Or I'm being dumb as a mule."

She glanced up at Michael. A tilt of the head and a raised eyebrow was the encouragement she needed to continue.

Wandering over to the fallen tree, she continued to talk. "I can't do this, Michael." She turned and perched on the tree trunk. "It's not natural, trying to be a Mom to a youngster I didn't know 6 months ago, and…" she heaved a deep sigh "… and Hawke. I mean, I love him, but.. how am I meant to do this when…"

Michael sat beside her, listening closely.

She turned to look at him. "He has never, not in all the time we've been together, has he ever said…" her eyes were moist with tears.

"He's never said he loves you, has he?" He interjected.

She glanced up at him, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Caitlin, how much of Hawkes history do you know?" He sat beside her.

She gulped and pursed her lips. Glancing down at her hands, she hesitated. "I thought I knew." she paused. "I know his parents died, and Dom raised him and St John. Gabrielle... Dom's mentioned Gabrielle, but I…." her voice trailed off and she looked at him quizzically. "I don't know that much, and I didn't want to ask." Her shoulders slumped. " Tell me, Michael. Please?"

Michael heaved a deep sigh and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Everyone Hawke has loved has died except Dominic. Until six months ago, he didn't allow anyone to get close." He glanced down at her "He won't - can't bring himself to tell anyone he loves them in case his curse strikes again." Michael hesitated, fingering his moustache and studying Caitlin. He continued. "He was twelve when his parents drowned, here in the lake. The inquest recorded accidental death as they never recovered the bodies, so we have to assume that…" Michael's voice trailed off as he peered through the trees, catching glimpses of the lake.

Cait's eyes widened. "so he comes here to be with…" Michael nodded. "I didn't know…" Her voice broke as she stifled a sob.

Michael continued. "He enlisted on his 18th birthday. The next day he and his pregnant girlfriend were in a car accident." He glanced at her. "She died. He and St John we're on the same mission in 'Nam. St John didn't make it out. Hawke did." He gulped, "... and Gabrielle…"

She heard the break in his voice and studied him carefully. His eye was moist, almost tearful, the rest of his face devoid of emotion. She needed to know what he was trying to avoid. "What are you hiding, Michael? Tell me." Her voice more strident than she wanted, she shook his arm off her shoulder and slid away from him.

"Cait, I..." he paused, fingering his moustache. He turned to face her. "Don't hate me, Cait. "

Her brow furrowed, "Why would I hate you?"

"Gabrielle died because I was hell bent on revenge." His voice shook and Cait studied him, surprised to see his lower lip tremble as he swallowed. Instinctively she moved to sit beside him, taking his hand in hers. Her eyes seeking his, willing him to continue while his long fingers gripped her palm tightly.

"Airwolf." A chill ran up Caitlin's back as Michael continued. "I was a fool. Blinded by my own hubris. It was a costly mistake and one I still pay for today in more ways than I want to admit. I appointed Charles Henry Moffet to design and build Airwolf. He WAS a genius, and I chose to ignore his sociopathic tendencies in pursuit of the perfect weapon." He grinned wryly, "A big black helicopter that kicked butt." Michael took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing. "Hawke tried to warn me, but I ignored him."

"Dom told me String was a test pilot."

Michael glanced at her. "He was Airwolf's original test pilot. He spent more time with Moffet than anyone else. Saw how unstable he was. Hawke warned me but, I ignored him, and that's when he quit the program."

Anger flashed across his face. "Moffet would have sold Airwolf to anyone, rather than let us have it. He was that inhuman. At the demonstration, Moffet turned Airwolf on the test centre. He blew it...us sky high, killing a senator, and more of my people than I care to remember."

"Us." Cait gasped. "You were there?"

His grip on her hand tightened as he nodded. "I failed them. And I have to live with that every day." his voice faltered, and he took a large gulp of air."

"They didn't expect us to survive." He swallowed and shifted his position slightly. "Marella and I. But blind fury is a massive incentive. I wanted Moffet to pay for his betrayal, and I wanted Airwolf back at any cost." He shifted his gaze to her eyes and swallowed. I'm not proud of what I did next."

"Tell me" her voice was faint, "I need to know."

"I asked... no bribed Hawke." He corrected himself. "To go into Libya to get Airwolf back. I sent one of my most capable agents, Gabrielle, to sweeten the deal, knowing he would be attracted to her. It worked, too well. They fell in love." He sucked in a breath before continuing. "Then I sent her on to Libya ahead of Hawke knowing he would go in to bring her back, if not to get Airwolf." He gulped. "I didn't consider that Moffet would... Kill her."

She looked at him, eyes wide with disbelief. He glanced down at her and she could see that bright blue eye pool with tears.

"I don't… I can't…imagine..." she stumbled over the words, a lump in her throat. Filled with anguish for both String and Michael, and a new understanding of the intricacies of their strained friendship.

He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, "I'm not proud, my fury was no justification." He swallowed, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. "Can you understand, Cait, why Hawke is the way he is? And why I will do everything I can to find St John?"

She nodded, leaning in toward him, struggling to hide her tears as her mind dealt with this information. Michaels guilt, Hawkes curse. Michael wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She hadn't been this close to him since Sawyer had strapped a bomb to her last year.

"Michael?" she pulled away from his arm, turning to face him.

His eyebrow raised in answer. Shifting her position on the fallen tree trunk, she glanced down at her hands nervously before continuing. "When Sawyer strapped that god- awful bomb to me. Why did you stay?" She raised her gaze to meet his. "You could have left, there was no reason to risk your life too."

He pursed his lips and ran his index finger along the edge of his moustache while he gathered his thoughts. It was a question he hadn't expected. A question with multiple answers, and one answer he would never reveal. "We're like the military Cait, we don't leave a man behind." He glanced at the puzzled expression on her face. "Not only was there a bomb strapped to you, but a device on board Airwolf. If Dom hadn't jammed the signal you, Dom, Hawke and Airwolf..." He shook his head and sighed. It didn't bear thinking about. "… I didn't want to be the one left behind Cait. I have too many years of my life invested in Airwolf."

A wry grin spread across her face as she raised her gaze to meet his. "It's always about the Lady isn't it?"

"Never anything else, Cait." He stood and offered his hand to Cait. "Ready to head back? I think Ali was watching lunch."

Michael grinned as Cait's face fell. "Alice and cooking are not words I want to hear in the same sentence. Have you been the victim of Al's culinary talents?"

He chuckled "Yes, I have suffered that misfortune."

Cait took the hand he proffered and rose to her feet. "Thank you, for telling me what I needed to hear." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll head back first, you follow in a few minutes?"


	3. Chapter 3

The relief on Al's face was palpable as Cait walked in through the kitchen door. "Cait! Thank God you're back. You are OK aren't you?"

Cait smiled and nodded. " All fine, just being dumb, overthinking and plain ole'.." Cait shrugged her shoulders. "Stressed. So what have you been up to?"

Alice smirked. " Trying very hard not to cook anything?" She gestured to the pots. " Marella peeled the carrots, I prepped the sprouts. String put the spuds in the oven. I swear I did not touch them."

The front door of the cabin opened, and Michael crept in. Marella, sat on the couch with her legs crossed, was nursing a glass of eggnog. She grinned slyly as he sauntered in. Rising to her feet, she sidled across to the bar and poured a glass of scotch for him. Cait glanced across as Michael sauntered through the cabin in his casually arrogant way to meet Marella. Marella raised her eyebrows, smirked, and handed Michael the glass. "Sir?" She savored her eggnog. "You've been gone a while." She murmured into his ear.

He downed the scotch in one as he perched on the edge of a barstool. "Yes, and stop calling me Sir. YOU don't work for me anymore." His eyes twinkled as his face creased into a grin.

"Sorry, Sir...Michael. Force of habit." She peered at him slyly. So, did you tell her?"

He shot her a steely glare. "Tell who what?"

"It's written across your face, every time you see Caitlin."

He pursed his lips and sighed. "I hope like hell it's not obvious to anyone but you, and the answer is no, I said nothing." He glanced across at Cait, now with Hawke's arms wrapped around her waist.

"She's in love with Hawke and he loves her." He exhaled deeply. "I Should've taken my chance a year ago. I didn't. I can't turn back time." He slipped his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small box. "Before I forget again, Merry Christmas." He gave Marella the box and a kiss on the cheek.

Marella blushed. "I thought we'd agreed, no presents? I have got nothing for you." The box was small and blue, the type that contained jewellery. Opening the lid revealed a small gold stethoscope on a gold chain. She took it from the box. "It's perfect." She smiled.

*******AW*******

Hawke pulled Caitlin close to him. She snuggled into his arms and he whispered in her ear. "You were gone a while. I missed you." He kissed her earlobe, sending chills down her spine. "I know what you want me to say, Cait, but I can't." He pulled back to look at her, the muscle in his jaw twitching. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Cait picked at his shirt collar. "I can't promise nothing will happen." she patted his shoulders "I hope it won't. We just have to look out for each other, OK?" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.. "You don't have to say it anyway, just show it and..." she frowned and screwed up her nose. "Trust me, sometimes you're just too damn paranoid!"

"You're too good for me." He smirked and pulled her close.

"Well, I know that." A cheeky grin spread across her face. As she reached up to kiss him, she frowned. "What is that in your pocket?"

"Your present." He pulled a burgundy velvet-covered box from his jeans pocket and opened it.

Cait gasped, her eyes wide. "It's beautiful!" Nestled in the satin lining sat a heart-shaped gold locket. Intricately embossed on the front, with a small white diamond in the centre. She picked it up.

"It was my grandmothers." His voice hoarse. "She gave it to my father, to give to my mother. Now I'm giving it to you." He took it from her hand and turned it over. Engraved on the back were the words "l love you."

"I can say it for both of us. I love you String." her lips grazed across his with the lightest kiss.

He studied her face carefully. "You've been talking to Michael, haven't you?"

"Yup. He told me some things I needed to know." She glared at him. "Some things that you should probably have told me." He frowned at her. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right." She grinned as her fingers trailed across his cheek, "And I can promise you, you have nothing to be jealous about."

*******AW*******

"Gross! Stop kissing, come and play a game with us?" Le whinged.

Cait pulled away from Hawke and grinned. "OK, OK! What game are we playing?"

She looked across to where Marella was laying down a mat with Alice.

Hawke groaned and rolled his eyes skyward. "Who in hell bought Twister? My bones are gettin' too old to play games like that."

Cait giggled "Oh, don't be a spoilsport." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the lounge. "It'll be fun. We can play in teams of two if I remember right, so that's four teams." Her eyes darted around the room counting heads and frowned. "Where are Dom and Elaine?"

Marella glanced up from her position, seated on the floor by the fireplace, assembling the spinner for the game. "They headed down to the dock with Elaine's present from Dom."

"The mind boggles." Caitlin muttered.

Marella sniggered. "Dom bought her a saxophone. She wanted to practice."

Hawke smirked as he flopped onto the couch with a glass of wine. "Don't suppose that's all he's practising in the Ranger."

Alice snorted. "Yuck! Should I disinfect it before we head back tomorrow?" She poured herself a glass of wine and passed the bottle to Michael.

Cait pursed her lips, struggling to look stern. "Now don't be unkind." She giggled "It's a vision I'd rather not to have in my mind though! Let's start without them. "

"I want Marella on my team!" Shouted Le

Marella raised her eyebrows, "I'm flattered Le. Why?"

Le looked her up and down and folded his arms across his chest. "'Cos you're hot."

Michael laughed loudly, He glanced at Cait, but Hawke wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Then I'll take Al."

Ali raised her eyebrows. "Do I have a say?"

Michael smirked. "I don't think you have an alternative, Hawke, Cait or Yours truly."

"And I'm playing with Cait." growled Hawke.

"So you're making my decisions for me too?" Scowled Cait. "Al, would you team up with me?"

Al grinned. "suits me!"

*******AW*******

Marella spun the arrow. "This might be the killer move." She chuckled, looking at the tangle on the floor in front of her. "Right foot and green."

Cait swiftly lifted her right foot from the yellow spot it had been occupying, slipping it under Hawkes leg and taking the green spot in front. Michael needed to get his right leg across him to the left, an action made more difficult by the position of his left hand on a blue spot. "Ah, Ha!" He grinned. Twisting himself round, he swung his leg to straddle Hawkes shoulders.

Al twisted herself round, slipping her right leg under String and landing on the green spot next to Cait.

"Don't fart. I have never had my nose this close to your ass." Hissed String.

Ali snorted. "New meaning to kiss my ass then. If I were you I'd be more concerned about your teammate's butt. I know what he ate last night."

"Michael? Did you have broccoli?" Hawkes tone was accusatory.

"I may have had a little, in soup with Stilton." Answered the agent defensively.

Marella shrieked. "This one… This will end it… Right hand, red."

"You have got to be kidding!" Hissed String, as he moved across for the one red circle he had any chance of reaching. Caitlins hand was already on it.

"Hey get your own circle, this is mine." Cait slapped Hawke's hand.

"Christ Michael, you're damn well sitting on me!" String grumbled as he leant back to try to reach a different red circle. His foot slipped and his knee hit the mat.

"You're out, Uncle String!" Le hollered.

"Ha! A win for the girls!" Cried Cait, as she sank to the mat, taking Michael down with her on top of Hawke and Alice.

The four of them were sprawled in a jumble of limbs, laughing when the door opened, and a confused Santini and Elaine walked in.

Dominic put the saxophone case he was carrying behind the pullout in the corner, gazing open-mouthed at the spectacle in front of him. Elaine chuckled.

"What in hell is going on?" Dom stood and stared.

"Twister…" Cait struggled to get the words out in between fits of giggles. "you two, are…" She heaved in a deep breath. "... Up next against Le and Marella."

Dom's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Me?" He pointed to his chest. "Play that?"

He gestured to the spot where the four lay, trying to disentangle themselves. He shook his head. "I ain't built for games like that. Uh huh, no way."

Hawke had extracted himself from the pile and helped Cait to her feet. "Dom, you ain't built to fly a Stearman, but you do it anyhow. Come on, it's fun, and it's Christmas."

Elaine grabbed Dom's hand and pulled him toward the lounge. "Come on, honey. I wanna play. Please?"

Dom held his hands up in surrender. "Mamma Mia, me and my back. OK, OK. I'll do it."

*******AW*******

"Smells real good String. Is it ready yet?" Cait asked while she melted butter for gravy.

Hawke poked the tip of the knife into the turkey meat. "Another half an hour should do."

Cait checked her wristwatch. "So half-past one?" She opened the lid on the Christmas pudding boiling on the back burner.

Hawke wrinkled his nose in disgust as he peered at the foil topped basin boiling away. "So this is an English tradition, is it? Not sure about the smell."

"Al says it's not Christmas without it. It's mostly fruit, bread and brandy boiled for hours. Al made it."

"Really? Al makin' anything doesn't exactly commend it." Hawke pulled a face.

"String, we did it together. She followed the recipe exactly. And it looks like the picture in the book. Besides, If you don't like it, there's Elaine's trifle."

*******AW*******

There was a raucous shriek from the lounge. Hawke smirked as he glanced across. "Come on, I think Dom's almost done for." He reached for Cait's hand and the pair walked through, pausing at the bar to refill wine glasses.

Dominic Santini's bulky frame dominated the centre of the Twister mat, Marella's left leg threaded through his arms, Elaine's right leg and left arm threaded between his feet, and Le threaded underneath.

"Mamma Mia. I dunno how long I can stay like this. Le I don't wanna squash you kid."

"Right foot and blue." Snorted Michael.

"What? How in Hell d'ya think I'm gonna get that foot to there without splittin' my pants?" Dom grumbled loudly.

Hawke nudged Cait and gestured to the mantelpiece. Ptery was weaving round a small Oriental statue and a picture frame. The cat came to a halt above Dom's back and looked for a way down. With a slight wiggle of his hind quarters, Ptery launched himself from the mantelpiece on to the older man's back, all claws out.

Dom shrieked as he collapsed on to the Twister mat, while Le rolled out from underneath. "YEEEOWWCCH! Damn cat. We were robbed, honey." He fumed to Elaine.

Le leapt to his feet "We won! Marella we won!"

Elaine flopped on to her back. "Dominic Santini, if you want a rematch you are on your own." She stood up and grabbed Dom's hand. "Come on, let's get a drink, my mouth's drier than an Arab's boot."

Marella extracted her long legs from under Dom's. She grinned as she sat up and high fived Le. "Yeah, but we still need to crush the dream team over there." She gestured to Cait on the couch and Al on the floor.

Cait glanced at her wristwatch. "It will have to be after lunch. Anyone want to help?"


	4. Chapter 4

A team effort saw the table laden with platters of food. Roast turkey, nut roast, stuffing, gravy, potatoes, yams, sprouts, carrots, parsnips and broccoli. Red candles in tall glass candelabras adorned a centre piece of red and gold ribbon with holly leaves.

Each place setting was arranged on a red and gold mat with festive napkins in gold napkin rings.

Beside each plate, Alice had placed a traditional English Christmas cracker. Cylinders of cardboard covered in red and green crepe paper and tied with Christmas ribbon.

As Le took his seat he eyed the green cracker beside his plate curiously. He picked it up. "What do I do with this?" He turned it round and over, examining it carefully. "Do I open it?"

Michael smiled. "It's a Christmas cracker. It's very 'British' Le. You pull it."

Le held each end of the cracker and tugged.

"Not like that, Le." Laughed Al. You hold one end and pull, someone else holds the other end. Inside is a silly toy, a joke, and a paper hat."

Michael smirked. "I've not pulled a cracker since I was in London in 1970." He sighed. "That was one hell of a Christmas."

Dom snorted. "Sounds like you pulled more than a cracker there!"

Michael smirked and twirled his finger on his moustache. "A pair of crackers, Dominic."

Marella rolled her eyes and groaned. "I know sarcasm is presumed to be the lowest form of wit, but I do believe innuendo beats it hands down."

"Marella, you must know by now I don't like to put innuendo in my sentences, but in this case, I just needed to slip one in." Michael sniggered as Marella pulled a face at him.

Cait scowled at Michael. "Think of Le please." she hissed.

Dominic laughed as he poured a glass of wine for Michael and Marella. "Cait, Le called Marella hot. I think the kid can cope with a little man talk, don't you?"

She pulled a face and glared at him.

Hawke tapped his glass with the side of his knife. "A toast to the best cook I know, Caitlin!"

The murmur of voices and clinking of glasses filled the room for a few seconds, then the snap and bang of crackers being pulled.

The contents of Marella's cracker shot across the table and landed in Michaels wine glass. Michael smirked and fished out a plastic ring, putting it on Marella's finger. She looked at the green plastic with a mischievous grin and wiggled her fingers. "Thank you Sir, I'll treasure it always."

Le was the first to find his joke. "Listen! listen! Where do snowmen go to dance?"

Elaine laughed. "Easy kid, Snow Balls!"

Dom groaned. "That's nothin'.. he pulled his eyeglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "How do you make a tissue dance?"

"Put a little boogie in it!" Screeched Le.

String raised his eyebrows, donned his green crown and read. "Why was the snowman rummaging through the carrots?"

Cait groaned. "That's an old one, He was picking his nose."

*******AW*******

Dominic was slumped in an armchair, snoring. Le stretched out on the floor, drawing a piece of tinsel from the tree across the floor, letting Snowball and Ptery chase it.

Cait, her feet tucked under her, was relaxing in a chair opposite Dom reading a book.

Elaine had taken her saxophone out to the porch to practice. The smooth sound of a slow blues number filled the cabin.

Hawke washed the dishes while Marella cleared the table around Michael and Alice, the only two still eating.

Michael picked up the plate with the dark fruit laden Christmas pudding and scooped another piece into his bowl. "You made this Al? It's delicious!" He said, scooping brandy butter onto it, cream and pouring port over the top. "And the port..." he paused as he consumed another spoonful. "…Takes it to another level."

"So I'm not completely useless in the kitchen then?" Grinned Alice as she helped herself to another portion. "You realise you're on your third helping?"

He nodded and swallowed. "We're the only two who like it. Would be a crime to waste it."

"It's delicious fried for breakfast. Leave some for the morning."

He swallowed. "Breakfast." He nodded slowly. "Good idea. I am feeling…." he tapped his chest with a clenched fist and belched loudly. "A little full."

Picking up the last items from the table, he carried them up to the counter, then headed for the lounge with his wineglass. Standing the glass on the side table, he loosened his belt and the waistband of his jeans, then stretched languorously the length of the couch, hands behind his head.

Marella swept through from the kitchen. She stopped and stared at Michael sprawled across the couch. "I see you've taken over."

He smirked. "You'd be ill advised to sit here. Apparently sprouts have the same effect as broccoli." The belch that accompanied the statement made Marella grimace.

"Advice taken, sir." She replied as she sank on to the pull-out near the door.

Silence had settled on the cabin, punctuated by the stertorous sound of Dominic Santini's snoring.

Caitlin put down her book, stretched and yawned. Swinging her legs down onto the floor, she stood up. "This won't do. I need to do something. Anyone wanna join me for a walk?"

Marella yawned. "I'll come. I could use some fresh air." Marella reached for her overnight bag behind the pull-out and retrieved a pair of sneakers and a jacket.

"Yea, why not? Count me in too." Said Al, heading for the door where she kept a pair of hiking boots.

Cait looked across the room. "String? How about it? Are you coming?"

"Nah, you girls go, I'll probably go…"

"...fishing?" Cait finished the sentence for him. She held his gaze, "I'd like to come with you." She said gently.

The kitchen counter was between them. Hawke studied her face and the realisation that she knew more than he had told her dawned. He reached for her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Tomorrow, I'll take you tomorrow."

*******AW*******

Caitlin was pulling on her walking shoes when the door opened, and Elaine walked in.

Caitlin smiled at the older woman, "Hey, we're goin' for a walk? D'ya want to join us?"

She gestured to the living room, where Dom and Michael were both snoring. "Hopefully, the company'll be more interesting than those guys."

Elaine smiled back. "You kids don't want an old broad like me tagging along now…"

"Nonsense! I know I want a chance to get to know you without Dom getting in the way." Cait whispered conspiratorially.

Elaine chuckled. "Yeah, he can be overly protective. Sure I'd love to come. Let me change my shoes."


	5. Chapter 5

The four women set off, striding up the hill at the back of the cabin, following the path that led through the clearing past the Ranger. The trail led through the wood and up the hill before looping back toward the track and down toward the lake.

"So How d'ya meet Dom?" Asked Cait.

"Do you know the Monkey Bar?"

"Yeah, over North Ridge way?" Cait answered the question with a question.

"Well, I own it. Dom walked in one day, and just kept comin' back." Puffed Elaine. "Hey can we slow the pace a little? My legs aren't so long as yours, and I've got twenty years and twenty pounds on you young 'uns."

Cait grinned. "Sorry. I'm still in Hawke Walk mode. I spend most of my time running to keep up. Last time I went to the Monkey Bar I was on a date. Wasn't it owned by a weird little guy?"

Elaine laughed. "Yeah, Gushie was unique. It was all machismo and testosterone back then.. When my kids were small, it was the perfect job. I worked evenings, singing. Then I could be at home all day while my husband worked."

"So how d'ya end up owning the bar?" Asked Alice, taking a hip flask from her coat pocket.

They passed the silver flask from Elaine to Cait and then Marella. Marella looked curiously at the flask. "Alice, did you take Michaels flask?"

Alice shrugged. "He wasn't using it, thought it might come in handy."

Marella grinned. "I'd never have the guts to do that. I'm not sure if it's brave or foolhardy."

Marella passed the flask back to Al, who took a swig and put the cap back on. The whisky burned like fire on her tongue and throat, its warmth slowly spreading throughout her body. "He left it on the bar, I'll put it back on the bar." She grinned "I doubt he'll notice its absence, just the lack of content."

"Back to the Monkey Bar then. How did you end up with it?" Asked Cait.

"Kids grew up, husband died, and Gushie wanted to retire. He offered it to me if I could raise the money. Hell, what's an aging blues singer gonna do? When you're young, thin and your bosoms in the right place, guys wanna hear you sing, or at least stare at ya'." Elaine looked down at her figure. "When you're old, and your skin don't fit the way it used to, well…" She shrugged. "… so I scraped together every dime, sold my saxes and bought the damn place."

Cait smiled. "So that's why Dom bought you a saxophone. To replace the ones you sold."

*******AW*******

They'd reached the top of the hill and paused to admire the view.

"Al? Any more of that bourbon?" Asked Marella.

"Yep. I think there's enough to go round again. Suppose we're heading back pissed as newts then."

Elaine snorted. "Wow, you Brits have some weird sayings. Does that mean hammered?"

The four increasingly giggly women began making their way back down the rough track a few minutes later.

Elaine stumbled on a small rock, and Marella caught her before she fell.

"Thanks honey, I'm a real klutz when I'm… what was it pissed as a toad?"

"Newt?" Chorused Cait and Al in unison, who looked at each other startled before giggling.

Marella groaned. "Am I the only one who's still sober?"

"Apparently so honey. Whoops who put that there?" Giggled Elaine as she tripped on another rock. Marella caught her arm again.

"I owe ya sweetie. Hey tell me about yourself. I can't have you carryin' me halfway down a hillside without knowing ya."

"There's honestly not much I can say. I used to work for Michael. But I start my residency at UCLA Medical Center next month."

"What? I didn't know that? Congratulations, so you finally got your Medical Doctorate?" Exclaimed Cait.

Marella blushed. "Yeah, I've added it to the list."

Al looked startled. "List? How many doctorates do you have?"

"I have six. Aeronautical Engineering, Electronic Engineering, Psychology, Microbiology, French Literature and now Medical."

Al stood opened mouthed. "Bloody Hell. I thought I was doing nicely with an Avionics degree. Have you done nothing with your life except study and work?"

Marella looked embarrassed. "People tell me all the time that I come across as confident, which is a constant surprise to me because inside I am a colossal mess of insecurity and anxiety. Night school keeps me busy and stops me worrying about a social life."

Cait looked surprised. "You not confident? Look at what you've accomplished?"

"I've been lucky, that's all. Mixed race daughter of an alcoholic mother. I'd probably be on the streets if Michael hadn't found me. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder wondering who will realize I'm a fraud."

Cait hugged Marella. "You're no fraud, you're Michael's right-hand man, I mean woman, for a reason."

"I'll second that." Al draped her arm over Marella's shoulder.

Marella wriggled out of the hug. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, ladies."

"Sounds like this Michael's been good to you girls. What does he do?" Asked Elaine.

The reply came in unison. "He works for the government."

"A pen pusher then?"

"Something like that."

*******AW*******

Alice was singing tunelessly as they ambled back through the clearing.

_"_ _I love to go a-wandering,_

_Along the mountain track,_

_And as I go, I love to sing,_

_My knapsack on my…"_

Cait poked her in the ribs. "Shhhhh. We don't wanna wake 'em if they're still snoozing."

Al frowned. "No. Not a good idea. Tippy, tippy toes we goes." She giggled. "Sort of rhymes.."

"Al. Can it."

"Got it. Lips sealed like…" Al grabbed her lips between her index finger and thumb.

They crept silently onto the deck and round to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the cabin was silent bar the snoring

"Something stinks in here." Whispered Alice.

Dominic was still asleep in the armchair. Michael snoring lightly on the couch with Snowball the black cat, curled up by his neck and Ptery the tabby cat on his chest.

Michael fidgeted restlessly and Snowball adjusted her position against his neck, knitting her paws into his hair. Michael murmured in his sleep. "Cait. Oh yes. There, right there."

Marella smirked and nudged Cait standing beside her. "You're popular."

Cait's face reddened, "I don't want to know, I just don't want to…"

Michael stretched his legs over the arm of the couch and farted. Ptery fidgeted before curling up again

Al sniggered. "The winds of the South Mouth have arrived loud and proud."

Elaine raised her eyebrows. "Guess we know where the stench is coming from."

As Ptery made himself comfortable Michaels muttering continued. "Marella. Oh, my..."

Marella's face fell and her eyes widened. Cait grinned and nudged her. "You're popular too."

Alice fell to her knees. "Too much." She burst out laughing.

Elaine's lips quivered as she struggled to hide her own amusement. Looking at the dismayed faces of Cait and Marella was the last straw. "Sorry." She mumbled before the laughter consumed her.

The noise woke Michael, who opened his eyes sleepily, smirking at Marella and Cait. "Ladies?"

Marella giggled and glanced at Cait. "

Michael sat up, shedding cats from his person. "What is so funny?" He asked.

"You are." Laughed Cait. "I hate to ask, but what in hell were you dreaming about."

He looked startled. "Dreaming? Was I? I can't recall."

"Or are you too embarrassed to say?" Snorted Marella.

*****AW*****

Dominic stirred in the armchair. "Mamma Mia, my neck, Elaine, why did ya let me sleep here?" He rubbed his neck.

Elaine crawled across to Dominic on her hands and knees, still laughing.

He stared grumpily at her. "What's so damn hilarious?" He demanded. She looked at him, snorted and laid her head on his knee. She pointed toward Michael. "Him." She gasped.

"Humph," grumbled Dom. "Can ya gimme a hand up?"

Still giggling, Elaine shook her head. "Can't stop laughing… and my ribs hurt."

Dom pushed himself up on the arms of the chair with an almighty crescendo of wind. "Only way I can get out of this damn chair is jet propulsion." He grumbled.

He looked down at the four women sitting and lying on the floor, laughing and clutching their sides.

"It ain't that funny ladies."

Dominic shuffled off to the kitchen. "I could use a hot drink. Anyone else want one? Oh, and Michael. You'd better get a mop. One of those damn cats has overshot the litter tray. It's halfway up the wall." Dominic Smiled angelically at him. "And Michael, don't forget the pine scented disinfectant."

"Dominic, you will never let me forget that will you?" Michael scowled at him.

Dominic grinned triumphantly. "Not in this lifetime, and if I have any say in it, not the next too."

*****AW*****

Cait and Dom added whipped cream to the mugs of steaming, cinnamon spiced hot chocolate that everyone had requested. Dom carried the tray of mugs through and Cait brought a plate piled high with cookies.

"Now that smells delicious Cait, Thank you." Said Michael.

"Much nicer than the smell that greeted us when we got back." Sniggered Alice.

Michael glared at her. "I was not solely responsible for that."

"Your cats were a contributing factor though." Hawke grinned. "I wish I'd been here." He dunked a cookie in his mug of chocolate. "You know there are still gifts under the tree?" He put his mug on the fireplace, and wandered over to the tree, bending down to study the tags.

"Al and Michael.." He passed the parcels over.

Alice ripped the paper from her first parcel. It contained a CD. "Coltrane's Ballads. I have wanted this for ages." She checked the tag. "Thanks, Cait."

Michael opened his parcel. It was a small box, and he smirked as he opened it. "Hilarious," he said as he pulled out his gift. "I assume these are for the cats?" As he held up two sparkling pink balls that jingled.

"Hey don't blame me, It's not easy shopping for the man who has everything, so I got something for the homicidal muffins instead." giggled Alice.

"One more parcel here for…" String checked the tag. "...Dominic."

Dominic's brow furrowed into an uneasy expression. "I don't need to open it, String. I know what's inside."

Hawke raised one eyebrow and grinned slyly. "Oh, yeah?"

Dominic was defensive, "Yeah, and I don't need everyone knowin'. It's between me and my girl." He wrapped his arm round Elaine's shoulders. "Ain't that right, honey? Besides, Ain't it about time we had a little music ?"

"Yeah Honey, Why not open your present? I'd like to hear it."

Dominic was agitated. "No one wants to listen to that. I was thinkin' you could play your saxophone."

Cait grinned "Aw Dom. Come on, what is it? Why don't you want us to know?"

"Alright!" He shouted, ripping the paper off the gift and holding aloft a cassette tape. "I Like ABBA OK?"

Cait's eyes widened "Really? That's your big embarrassing secret?" She leaned in towards him and peered at the box. "Voulez Vous. Al's got The Visitor. Put it on!"

String grimaced. "I'm outnumbered by Euro Pop lovers."

*****AW*****

"Voulez-vous

Take it now or leave it

Now is all we get

Nothing promised, no regrets…"

The volume on the stereo cranked up as high as it would go.

Michael and Hawke were stationed at the bar, the only two not dancing.

"I'm starting to think you're envious, Michael." said Hawke.

"What?"

"The way you're watching 'em. Like you wanna be down there, 'boogieing' too."

Michael looked at him and grinned. "We're allowed to have fun you know."

He slid off the stool and joined them.

Hawke sighed and watched them with a sardonic smirk.

All of them together, twisting, turning, hands and feet moving in time to the music, grinning like loons.

A change of tempo with the next track. Slower. Dominic and Elaine arm in arm, gently swaying in time.

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope, with anything

If you see the wonder, of a fairy tale

You can take the future, even if you fail.

Michael and Cait. No, that would not do. Not at all.

"May I cut in?"

"Hawke?" Cait's smile spread from ear to ear. "I didn't think you'd join us."

He drew her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. "If you think I'm letting him have all the fun while I watch, you're mistaken."

Cait draped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It has been fun today, hasn't it?"

"You sound surprised?"

She blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I may have got a little stressed this morning."

His grip on her waist tightened, and he sighed. "I know. I guess that was my fault. I shouldn't be so…"

She sneaked a peek up at him. "Jealous? Angry? Dumb?"

He smirked. "All of those."

*****AW*****

Michael withdrew to his perch beside the bar as the dancing continued. Hawke switched the cassette for the slow, smooth tones of Coltrane's Ballads. Le took himself up to the cot bed at the top of the staircase, and Alice flaked out on the couch.

"Penny for them?"

The words startled him. "What?" He hadn't noticed Marella walk up to the bar.

"Your thoughts. I'll give you a penny for them." She took a glass and poured orange juice in.

He gestured towards the lounge where Dom and Elaine, Hawke and Cait were still gently swaying to the music. "Envy."

She looked surprised. "You? The man with everything?"

"I don't have that. Love. It's the one thing that gives meaning to life, and I want someone to care about me as much as I care for them." He set his empty glass on the bar.

"Marella, I won't be Deputy Director forever. Zeus won't rest until he's seen the back of me, and he has a queue of younger men desperate to jump into my shoes. I'm getting too tired to play this game, but without it I have nothing worth getting up for. I don't want to grow old and lonely. Going home to an empty house night after night is soul destroying, and I want what Hawke and Santini have right there. Actually, I want more than that, I want a wife."

Marella studied his face. "You could always join a dating agency in the new year. Although I doubt there is one specifically for aging intelligence agents."

He laughed. "That is a possibility I had not considered. And a little less of the aging"

He slipped off the stool. "Would you care to dance?"

Marella smiled. "That would be lovely, sir. I am however reminded of the George Bernard Shaw quote."

"Which one?"

"That dancing is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire, and I wouldn't want you getting the wrong idea." She scrunched up her nose "You're not my type."

"I'm curious, what is your type?" He inquired, as he drew her close.

"My type?" She smirked as she whispered in his ear. "Is about 5' 7", blue eyes, long dark hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose." She glanced down at the couch, where Alice now slept.

Michael's eyes widened, and he studied her face carefully. "Well, you learn something new every day."


End file.
